1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for heating the anal canal for treating hemorrhoids and other rectal disorders and more specifically involves a device for insertion into the anal canal, the device containing chemicals for producing an exothermic reaction.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been recognized that hemorrhoids and other rectal disorders may be treated by heating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,529 of Latenser et al, incorporated herein by reference, described a process and device for therapeutically treating hemorrhoids. The proctologic device generally comprises an appliance for insertion into the anal canal thru the anus. The appliance has an elongated cylindrical body for intimately contacting the anal canal wall and has an electrical resistor heating element mounted internally; a source of electrical energy; an electrical cable between the source and appliance; and a temperature sensor and controlling apparatus. This electrical apparatus is bulky and expensive. The electronic device is relatively unsanitary and needs to be sanitized or sterilized between uses. These shortcomings restrict the use of such a device.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device capable of heating the anal canal.
It is also desirable that such a device be inexpensive and disposable.
It is further desirable that such as device be small in size and not require an external power source and therefore can be used at almost any time and under many conditions.